(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
(ii) Related Art
Technologies for digitizing characters or the like which are manually input using an electronic pen are available. Electronic pens are used in, for example, production management operations, facility inspection operations, and so forth.